


KHR: World Building

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13), MentalBabble (THybrid21)



Series: Supplementary Material [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate History, Arcobaleno - Freeform, Basically the only limits to flames are what you think that they are, Colour Psychology, Flame Psychology, Flames are Weird, Flames are Will, General Psychology really, Mind makes it real, Organized Crime, Tho that probably shouldn't be a surprise, What even is the timeline?, flames, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/MentalBabble
Summary: More information dumps, and rants. World Building and frustration... because KHR grabbed me recently and I need a place to babble about it in regards to my fics...





	

Sorry, Sorry, but this just came up, because I research, research, research… so yeah. A lot of people talk about flames and how you can create a character with them, and blah, blah, blah… but I decided to take a step back and actually seriously think about them… and the colours that they're connected to…

So for a quick rundown(along with some quick key-words related to the colour) we have:

**Sky(Harmony)-Orange**

  * Positives: sociability, communication, self-confidence, flamboyant, extroversion, adventurous, optimistic, and agreeable
  * Negatives: superficial, insincere, dependent, self-indulgent(selfish), pessimistic, unsociable, and overly proud



**Storm(Disintegration)-Red**

  * Positives: action, energy, speed, assertive, stimulating, exciting, powerful, passionate, driven, courageous, spontaneous, and determination
  * Negatives: aggressive, domineering, tiring, angry, ruthless, fearful, intolerant, rebellious, obstinate, resentful, violent, and brutal



**Rain(Tranquility)-Blue**

  * Positives: loyalty, integrity, trust, tactful, reliability, conservative, perseverance, care and concern, devotion, calm
  * Negatives: rigid, deceit, spite, depression, passive, superstition, emotional instability, predictable, unforgiving, manipulation



**Lightning(Hardening)-Green**

  * Positives: growth, vitality, hope, renewal, restoration, reliability, calm, nature, family, practical, sympathetic, compassionate, nurturing, generous, and belonging
  * Negatives: possessive, materialistic, indifference, overly cautious, envy, greed, inconsiderate, inexperienced, and a hypochondriac



**Sun(Activation)-Yellow**

  * Positives: cheerful, optimistic, enthusiasm, fun, confidence, originality, creativity, challenging, analytical, wisdom, logic
  * Negatives: critical, judgmental, impatient, impulsive, egotistical, pessimistic, spiteful, cowardly, deceitful, non-emotional, and lacking compassion



**Mist(Construction)-Indigo**

  * Positives: integrity, sincerity, structure, regulations, responsible, idealism, intuition, visionary, faith, devotion, truth, and selflessness
  * Negatives: fanatical, judgmental, intolerant, impractical, inconsiderate, depression, fearful, conformative, bigoted, avoidant



**Cloud(Propagation)-Purple**

  * Positives: individual, unusual, creative, inventive, selfless, psychic, intuitive, mystery, selfless, future, and fantasy
  * Negatives: immature, impractical, aloof, cynical, pompous, arrogant, corrupt, and delusions of grandeur



So now, what about the actual central traits? What are we going to say for them… well, I'm sure people who have been paying attention have seen a lot of posts and theories, and the correlation between flames and personality and I did reblog a post, this one [here](http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/144955127972/khr-flame-personality-characteristics). That I really, really liked… but now, I think that I might have to reconsider some of those things… based on the actual colour psychology linked with each flames set colour…

And maybe I'll explain a bit about how each flames ability works with the colour since that's always fun! Yes.

Okay so let's give the rundown, and I'll explain the reason behind it.

**Sky: Acceptance**

Yeah, it's the same as they suggested, because it's really the truth. All skies seek the acceptance of those who they surround themselves with, and they want others to be accepted for who they are. Because Harmony=Acceptance, and it works. Just remember though, acceptance isn't always a good thing, and people are allowed to be picky about it.

**Storm: Determination**

No that is not an Undertale reference, although yes, I know, the red soul… but seriously, seriously. I am going to cite the Ring Battle between Gokudera and Belphagor. I mean both of them were so freaking determined, to win, to triumph to show their skills. Just, determination… also _Fon_ , you have got to have some serious determination to be that level headed, just saying.

**Rain: Reliability**

Yeah, I don't have much to say about this, but again… Rains are all reliable. Even if only as a shoulder to cry on.

**Lightning: Desire**

Yeah… I know. It's not really a word that is linked to the colour but. It is the one thing that links all Lightnings together. Not ambition, a desire can grow to become an ambition sure, but really for the most part this is what makes the most sense. Every lightning has desire at their center, whether positive or negative, lightnings desire things…

~~ Also this is just, according to the dictionary Ambition is a primarily negative thing because it implies the need for recognition… which is eh… So I fixed this. As storms have also been fixed, since they are very determined. ~~

**Sun: Energy**

Mental or physical, can they balance it? They are active. Filled with energy… which yeah, it's just a subtle word change, but it means more…

**Mist: Visionary**

Okay, I came back to this. Because well, that was a bit far. So I'm back with a correction on the trait. visionary, which is well. It makes much more sense, and creative is apparently a synonym, and you really can't deny that all mists are creative people. Driven to create things, and using their imagination to great effect.

Also this word fits much better than intuition, which is apparently another synonym. Since visionary is relating to the future, and understanding. Also, considering it's _vision_ ary, relating to visions and dreams is self-explanatory. It's all amazing.

**Cloud: Independence**

I don't have to change this one. Not really, I mean the only way I would really change it would be to say that they all want to be an individual, so they have Individuality, but that is still… still very much wanting to be independent, to be different, to be… well yeah.

* * *

So now… that the central trait, or the base trait for flames is done, sorted out… what about how the abilities link to the colour of their flame? Because I did mention that as well didn't I… So, without further ado, let's do this…

So in order again…

**Sky: Harmony**

So uh… why exactly does that equal petrification? I mean, the Harmony is quite obvious, acceptance and sociability, communication and extroversion. But then you consider the negatives and well… it starts to make a bit more sense…

_Insincerity, dependence, superficiality…_

Which yeah, that might explain it. Maybe… but hey, who am I to say anything, because Harmony is the main part of the Sky Flame ability. And the draw on others of the elemental lineup of the flames.

**Storm: Disintegration**

Do I actually need to say anything about this one actually? Because seriously, just seriously…

**Rain: Tranquillity**

Again, I probably don't need to say anything at all about this. But still, calmness, calm and perseverance… Yep, those all link to the ability of these flames to bring about tranquillity and calm. Peace.

**Lightning: Hardening**

Growth… renewal and restoration. Those are the main things I think about when I think of things that get harder, that firm up and become a shield that deflects things. And of course protection. Family, hope… these things relate to this subject, to this ability.

**Sun: Activation**

Haha… No.

I don't have to say anything at all…

**Mist: Construction**

Structure is the main point here. Along with visionary traits and abilities. Those are ultimately what relates to construction. Because you need that to be able to make them so real. So effective. All, the idealism.

**Cloud: Propagation**

Ahh, yeah… this requires the understanding of what propagation actually is… Which is hard…

But basically, it's the increase of something, the spread of something(spread the word) or the enlargement in regards to size… So mostly multiplying what's already there. Creating more of it. Which is certainly fitting for a Cloud with the purple colour associations… despite any misgivings…

But hey, this is just my opinion. What do you think?


End file.
